Open Book
by PotterLovesEvans
Summary: A ball, a fight and a kiss.


**Open Book**

Specs noticed that some recruits were watching her as she walked down the corridor. They looked puzzled. She knew they were wondering if she was one of the Starship Rangers. She wasn't enough for them. She knew she wasn't beautiful like the other girls. February was always so pretty and Taz was gorgeous in a scary mexican way. Specs, however had messy hair and her glasses were really thick. She was a nerd and wore always loose uniforms. She wasn't what they were expecting.  
>It was the ball in her team's honor was that night and she wanted to look just as gorgeous as the other girls, she just didn't know how. The brunette started to search for her contact lenses. The ones she couldn't stand because they left her eyes so unprotected. She was an open book. They always showed feelings she wanted to hide. She couldn't help but look down every time she saw Krayonder. Her eyes would betrayal her and fill with feelings she didn't want him to find out. And she was <em>never <em>going to let him.

February had offered to her and Taz some of her dresses and a make over if they wanted. Taz left hissing in spanish but Specs was actually considering getting one of them now. They were really cute.  
>She knocked at February's door. The blonde ranger looked... Funny. Her hair was wet and she was brushing her teeth.<br>"I knew you would come! Come on in!"  
>Specs entered the mess that was February's room. Makeup, brushes and dresses scattered the floor. She was starting to fear what the blond girl was going to do with her.<br>"Sit down. I have the perfect dress! OMDG! You'll look so beautiful!" February opened her closet and started to search. "Found it!"  
>She threw a black dress without sleeves onto Specs's lap. It was so... Shiny. It was made by some kind of material that glowed and looked very... Tight.<br>"There's no chance it'll fit me, February." Specs said, frowning down at the glamorous material.  
>"Stop complaining and try it!", February squealed.<p>

Specs did what she was told. To her surprise, The dress was perfect.  
>"Now your hair!" The blond girl was completely excited.<br>It took almost one hour. Her hair seemed to fight against the straightening irons irons and brushes it was attacked with.

February did the makeup part then.  
>"I won't let you see yourself in the mirror. Just wait 'til I get ready."<br>It took only fifteen minutes for Specs's make up to be finished. Specs couldn't recognize herself in the mirror. February did a wonderful job. Her dress was black that matched her heels. Her hair was wavy and beautiful.  
>"Let's go!", February said excited.<p>

She dragged Specs to the room where the ball was.

It was crowded. There were plenty of famous people in attendance, rangers or not. Specs was terrified. On top of her black heels she could see everyone. The Commander Up, Taz, Tootsie, Mega-Girl, Bug and... Krayonder. He wore a gray suit with his cap, obviously.  
>"I can't." She whispered in her friend's ear.<br>"Don't be afraid, Specs! For dead God's sake! You look beautiful!" February told her.  
>"No one has noticed us yet. Let's go, February!" She was desperately pulling her hand, wanting nothing more than to escape.<br>"Guys!" She called them before Specs could protest any longer.  
>It was too late. Specs knew she looked different but wasn't expecting everyone to be. Everyone was staring at her. Taz and February looked better than her, as usual gorgeous. The mexican girl looked breathtaking with a long red dress. Her hair was down and curly, not in the usual mohawk.<br>"You two look very beautiful." The Commander said.  
>"Si. You two look good in estupidos dresses." Taz nodded at her friends<br>"I know, right?" February called as she went searching for Bug.  
>Specs started to feel someone watching her from behind. She turned around and saw an openmouthed Krayonder. His lips were slightly moving forming repeatedly two words: Dat ass. She blushed.<br>"Huh... Hello, Krayonder." She smiled at him.  
>He didn't answer.<br>"Are you ok?"  
>He looked like he had been slapped or something.<br>"You... Man! Deadgoddammit, Specs!"

"The ceremony is about to start. Let's go." Specs was glad for a distraction so She grabbed his hand and they went to the stage to receive their medals.  
>Krayonder couldn't stop staring at her. Not only at her ass (even though that dress made it look even more... MAN!) but at her. Her hair wasn't the normal mess. It was flat and shiny. She was wearing makeup! Her eyes looked so beautiful. She looked even more gorgeous than usual.<br>They've They'd known each other since their first day at the Academy. Specs, Krayonder and Tootsie were friends since the start that day, but Krayonder always knew Specs was... Different.  
>He was an asshole. Everyone in the Academy knew. She helped him with the normal subjects, especially Calculus (Calculus was TOUGH!). He taught her how to shoot. Actually, that part was his favorite. He didn't mind the earsplitting "pew" noises that most people feared. He could just watch her without being caught or feeling guilty. He would stare at her for hours while she shot the targets. She was always beautiful, but her ass was something else. Krayonder couldn't help it.<br>The new guy that took Space-Claw's place made a little speech to each of them. He couldn't concentrate on it. Krayonder only heard when he talked to Specs.  
>"To ensign Specs, for having such extensive knowledge and helping your ranger friends, as always" He exclaimed as he placed her new medal on her dress.<br>Krayonder couldn't believe it. She was brilliant, man! She did not just "had such big extensive knowledge and helped her friends". That speech didn't do her justice. Of course she did all of that, but she was so much more. No, she didn't let him enter her Lab and had some crazy Calculus theories, but she was so much more!  
>"To ensign Krayonder, for supporting your ranger friends and being so damn brave."<br>Specs couldn't help but smile at this. He was brave. Yes, he was an asshole and said some stupid things but he was brave. He was not only brave, deadgodammit, no! He was so much more than just brave. He was sweet, gentle, funny, patient, handsome. He was so much more than only a brave man.  
>Every one was clapping. They left the stage and the music began. She started to swing alone in a corner. Specs could see Tootsie and Mega-Girl dancing and laughing. Up was inviting Taz to dance and she seemed happy when he lead her to the dance floor.<br>"Would you like to dance?" George asked her.  
>Her heart sank. George was an annoying immature boy from the Academy that was always pulling her or Tootsie's or even Krayonder's leg. He couldn't stop staring at her chest. Specs started to feel uncomfortable.<br>"No, thanks George."  
>George grabbed hold of her hand tightly and ignored her last statement.<br>"I don't want to dance." Specs hissed.  
>"You are dancing with me, you smart ass hottie."<br>"Leave me alone!" She tried her best to free her hand from his tight grip.  
>"Dude, don't you hear the lady? Leave her alone." Krayonder stepped in.<br>She couldn't help but smile at him. He was defending her!  
>"Shut up, candy ass." was the best retort George could come up with<br>Krayonder punched George in the face. He left her hand and Specs attempted to get inbetween the two men before Krayonder got hurt.

"Alright, boys and girls. You two. Stop it now." Commander Up stepped in.

Specs went to Krayonder's side and grabbed his hand, hoping to calm him down.  
>"Don't, Krayonder. He's not worth it." She whispered.<br>He relaxed automatically. Her voice was calm and gentle.  
>"Let's dance." He said and led her to the dance floor, leaving an angry George.<br>For a moment they stood awkwardly on the dance floor. Neither of them really knew what to do. He didn't know where to put his hands. He would like to place them in her waist, but he was afraid she wouldn't let him. Krayonder looked around. All couples were dancing and all men had their hands in the women's waists. He slowly put one hand in her waist. Surprisingly, she stepped closer and put both hands on his shoulders. He put the other hand on her waist and they started to swing slowly.  
>"You didn't need to do that." Specs suddenly stated.<br>He was caught staring at her with adoring eyes.  
>"Do what?"<br>"Defend me from George. You two almost got kicked out of the party!"  
>"Specs, dude, you are worth it!"<br>"Are you saying that you prefer to get kicked out the biggest party since last year's ball because of me than doing nothing and let that George bastard dance with me?"  
>"Exactly." He smiled.<br>Specs couldn't hold it anymore. She kissed him right in the lips. Krayonder was astonished. Specs was kissing him. Specs was kissing him! She suddenly became aware of what she was doing and broke away.

"Oh my dead God, Krayonder... I am so damn sorry... I..." She was cut by his lips on hers again.  
>They deepened the kiss and Specs thought she would die of happiness. Her thought was completely wrong, because no human being can die of happiness, but she couldn't care less. For once in her life, being right or wrong wasn't her priority.<p> 


End file.
